


FromZero

by MOCHI1225



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, M/M, Top Lee Jooheon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOCHI1225/pseuds/MOCHI1225





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
三月，春寒料峭，万物还没完全复苏，学生们就已经开学了。  
李周宪裹着外套，站在学校门口，时不时伸出一点手指与路过的同学打招呼。天色渐暗，暖黄的夕阳将人影抽长拔高，斜斜地打在地上，李周宪垂着头踢开脚边的石子，视线追着小石头一齐奔跑。熟悉的轮胎映入眼帘，他抬头一看，让他等待许久的人终于到了。  
只见一个身穿西式校服的高大少年正跨在单车上，匀称的长腿撑着地面，满脸笑容地看着李周宪。  
“哥！轩宇哥！”李周宪小跑过去，一把扑进孙轩宇的怀里，搂着那有着紧实肌肉的肩背。过了好一会儿，李周宪才松开孙轩宇，仔细打量起来。  
今天是升入高中的入学仪式，孙轩宇也被妈妈打扮了一番，精心打理过的发型，衬得原本就俊朗的五官更为帅气，剪裁良好的西式校服将他游泳多年练出来的修长身材展露无遗。为了骑车，校服外套半敞着，扣到最顶端的雪白衬衫整齐地塞进裤腰，勾出窄窄的腰线，西裤裹着修长的双腿，虽然骑在单车上，但是莫名散发出一股成熟禁欲的感觉。  
“哥，真帅啊……”李周宪不由地感叹出声，平常总是眯成缝的眼睛都瞪得圆圆的。  
孙轩宇有些不好意思似的摸了摸被发胶弄得硬挺的发丝，却笑到眼睛都眯起：“哪有那么夸张，快上车吧。”  
“是~”李周宪勾起嘴角，两对酒窝便显了出来，让人很想捏一把那看上去十分柔嫩的脸颊。他长腿一跨，扶住孙轩宇的肩膀，踩在后座旁的脚踏上，就这么站着，“哥，我好了。”  
孙轩宇点点头，双脚一蹬。单车顺着力度滑行出去，微凉的春风把少年们的衣摆吹到高高扬起。  
清脆的铃声断续地在小径上响起，李周宪微微弯下腰，凑在孙轩宇耳边大声嚷道，生怕风会将他说的话吞了：“哥，我想吃冰棍！”  
“呀啊，这才刚春天呢。”孙轩宇感觉耳旁被一团热气裹着，酥酥痒痒的，“闹肚子怎么办。”  
“那哥也吃就好了。”  
“？？”  
“大婶，两根牛奶味的冰棍~”李周宪扭头向路旁的便利店喊道，孙轩宇只好按住刹车，因为惯性的缘故被李周宪抱了个满怀。  
两个大男孩就在路边吃起冰棒，李周宪撕开包装，下意识地坐在后座侧着身子看向孙轩宇。视角正好卡在孙轩宇半张侧脸和滑动的喉结上，纯白的冰棍还冒着寒气，就被塞进饱满的唇瓣中。  
孙轩宇吃东西总是习惯性地皱眉，两条英气的长眉微微蹙起，随后又舒展地上扬。他吮了一大口，被冻到抖了一下，连忙将冰棍抽出来，舔了舔微微发白的下唇，才接着舔舐起来。  
李周宪半张着嘴，就这么愣愣地看了半晌，直到孙轩宇回望过来时，才堪堪收回视线。好在初春温度还不算高，冰棍也没融多少，李周宪胡乱地吃着冰棍，肚子里凉凉的，心里却火烧似的，说不出什么感觉。  
2.  
“周——哈尼啊。”李周宪正趴在课桌上补眠，肩膀就被人用力搂住摇晃，他有些迷茫地抬起头，就看到一个关系不错的同学正一脸兴奋地看着自己。  
“什么事啊？”李周宪打了个哈欠，顶了顶肩膀舒张着手臂，“我不是说了别这么叫我吗。”  
“sorrysorry，一时激动忘记了。”少年嬉皮笑脸地重新凑过去，毫不意外地得到了李周宪的推拒，登时有些着急上火，“你平常搂你轩宇哥那么顺手，怎么我搂搂你都不行了，还有没有一点同学爱！”  
“我搂别人和你搂我能一样吗？有事快说。”李周宪昨晚刷了一套理综试卷，又上了一天的课，有些蔫蔫的，懒得费太多话。  
那少年收回手，左顾右盼了一会儿，直磨得李周宪的耐心快要耗尽，才贴着他塞了张东西过去。李周宪一捏，扁扁的硬硬的，是张碟片。  
“什么啊……”李周宪顺手就要拆开看看，被少年迅速阻止了。  
“哎呀，是好东西。”少年对着他挤挤眼睛，脸上挂着意味深长的笑容，抓着李周宪的手腕就把碟片塞进他的书包里，“兄弟我先鉴赏了，十分不错哦~”  
他话说的含糊不清，李周宪听的似懂非懂，刚想仔细问清楚，上课铃就响了起来。少年拍拍他的肩膀，十分满足地回到自己的位置上，留下李周宪一个人陷入沉思。  
同龄人吞吞吐吐地暧昧言辞，没有包装的光碟，意味深长的笑容，说实话，进入青春期的李周宪，也差不多猜到了这是什么。就像怀里被塞了一枚定时炸弹，最后一堂课他完全心不在焉，视线不断飘向课桌抽屉，看着那被塞在课本里，露出一角的白白净净的纸袋，又移开目光开始在练习簿上涂涂写写。  
李周宪咬着下唇，思考着到底要不要接受这份“礼物”。升上初中后，除了个子在迅速拔高，自己身体的某个部位也日渐发育了起来，偶尔从睡梦中惊醒，身体也变得躁动不安。但是充实的学业和固定的游泳计划几乎耗光了他的全部精力，于是他就这么无欲无求地念到了初二，直到现在……  
下课铃声骤然响起，李周宪回过神，其他同学一窝蜂拎起早早收拾好的书包，逃也似的离开学校。他这才收拾起课本，将光碟夹在书中一齐丢进书包里。  
裤袋中有什么震了震，李周宪掏出手机，发现是孙轩宇发的一条消息。  
「社团突发训练，今天不能载你咯，路上小心hoho」  
李周宪抿着嘴笑起来，挑了个可爱的颜表情发了过去，收拾完就自己搭公交回家。  
今天周五，李家父母例行去约会了，家里空荡荡的，李周宪上了楼，轻轻反锁住房门。门锁发出清脆的响声，他慢慢走到书桌旁，缓缓拿出课本。  
书本侧边露出一点雪白的纸角，李周宪紧皱着眉，用指尖将纸袋夹了出来。  
3.  
李周宪站在隔壁栋孙轩宇家门口前，手指在电铃旁摇晃不定，却迟迟按不下去。太阳快要落山，天幕被微弱的夕阳染成暧昧的粉色，他收回手，转身准备离开。  
“周宪？”熟悉的声音在面前响起，李周宪抬起头，就看到孙轩宇正朝自己走来。  
“啊、哥……”李周宪被吓了一跳，一时间不知如何反应才好。  
孙轩宇歪头看了看他的书包，问道：“你一下课就来了吗？我今天有训练，弄到现在才回家，久等了吧？”  
李周宪连忙摆手：“啊不、不是，是……在家写作业，有题目想问哥来着，就过来了。忘记你说过社团今天有训练。”  
“啊~还好我回来了，不然你就要白跑一趟了。”孙轩宇笑了笑，掏出钥匙去开门，“今天家里正好没人，来，快进来吧。”  
李周宪看着站在门口邀他进去的孙轩宇，拒绝的话在嘴边绕了个圈，又咽回肚子中去了。他轻车熟路地换了鞋，自觉地走进孙轩宇的房间。熟悉的环境让他放松不少，便靠着床沿坐下，放下书包。  
孙轩宇拿着两袋冲剂饮料走进房间：“没有果汁了，要不要喝咖啡？”他晃了晃手里的袋子，随后马上被桌上一张碟片吸引了目光。  
“这是什么，学习的影片么？”  
“啊——”李周宪抬起头，眼里有压抑不住的雀跃与难藏的羞涩，他舔了舔唇，“是，是那种影片。”  
孙轩宇眨眨眼，漆黑的眸子里满是疑惑，他歪歪脑袋，重复了一边：“那种？”  
“那种。”  
雪白的碟面上只印了“A side”，孙轩宇拿起来看了看，好像突然想到了什么，随即耳尖就迅速泛起红晕：“那种……”  
“是同学给我的。”李周宪抢先一步继续说道，“……可是我不敢一个人看，哥陪我看好不好？”  
“呀啊，这、这有什么好不敢一个人看的啊……”孙轩宇结结巴巴地拒绝他，连忙将碟片放下，喉头不安地滑动着，“这个哥不能陪你啊。”  
李周宪登时撅起嘴，两颊鼓鼓的：“哥不是说发生了什么都可以来找哥吗，是骗我的吗？”  
“可是这个……”小孩闹脾气了，孙轩宇的额角隐隐疼起来，他有些局促地想要解释什么，却在对上李周宪的目光时丧失了语言能力，只好无奈地说，“那，先写作业吧，写完再说。”  
就当孙轩宇答应了，李周宪立马点点头，掏出习题本埋头就写。孙轩宇看着他圆圆的脑袋瓜，抓了抓下巴，只好拿出作业本，心神不宁地动起笔来。  
房里的气氛变得诡异不已，二人都不说话，只有铅笔在纸张上摩擦发出沙沙的响声。半晌，李周宪一把合上书本，将笔袋拉上：“哥，我写完了，可以看了吧？”  
“啊。”孙轩宇猛地抬起头，圆圆的眼睛眨巴了几下，才有些迟疑地点点头，“好吧……”  
孙轩宇起身去拿笔电，顺便拉好窗帘，再回身就看到李周宪已经收拾好了矮桌，正抱着膝盖等他，不由地笑出了声。  
李周宪偏着头看他：“哥笑什么？”  
孙轩宇笑着摆摆手表示没什么，随后在李周宪身边坐下，打开了电脑。  
4.  
光碟被插进电脑中，笔记本读取时发出轻微的噪音，孙轩宇莫名紧张起来，眼角余光扫了一眼身旁的李周宪，还是点开了那份avi文件。  
屏幕还是黑的，巨大的像是被蒙了一层纱的呻吟声就突然充斥在房间里，孙轩宇手忙脚乱地去调整音量，急得额角都冒出细汗，好半天才憋出了一句：“啊……声音好大啊。”来打破这奇怪的氛围。  
李周宪心不在焉地嗯了几声，注意力一半放在电脑上一半放在孙轩宇身上。  
今天有游泳训练，孙轩宇身上带着一股淡淡的泳池里的氯气味，他随意抓起的发梢上有些湿润的水汽，雪白的衣领也有些潮湿，半贴着小麦色的脖颈。  
电脑屏幕终于亮了起来，女人的呻吟喘息声也变得清晰起来，不算太有美感的胴体就这么完整地呈现在两个少年眼前，不论是那对因为平躺而变形的胸脯，还是那打开到极致的腿间，都十分的……具有冲击力。  
李周宪说不清现在心里是什么感觉，又是新奇又是兴奋，还有一些接受无能的恶心感。那女人就躺在床上，涂着艳色指甲油的手指不停地触碰揉搓着那深红色肉穴的边缘，蜷曲的耻毛晶亮地泛着水光，蔓延到平滑的小腹上。  
双手不自觉地缠上孙轩宇的手臂，李周宪半张着嘴看着屏幕，还没从冲击中找回神智。  
因为李周宪喜欢粘着他，孙轩宇也习惯了频繁亲昵的肢体接触，不过在现在这个情况下，饶是淡定如他，内心还是小吃了一惊的。孙轩宇有些尴尬地看了一眼李周宪，看他注意力还集中在电脑上，就又移开了目光。  
李周宪紧紧挨着孙轩宇，鼻腔里全是熟悉的味道，掌心感受着熟悉的触感与温度，而眼睛所看到的却是完全陌生新奇的东西。  
画面中出现了个男人，蜡黄的肤色显得女人的肉体更为白皙圆润，粗糙的大双按上那对饱满的胸乳，揉捏成不规则的形状。李周宪讶异于乳肉的柔软，手上也不自觉地捏着孙轩宇弹软的臂肌。  
这片子摄影和录音都很粗糙，还是韩国本土的演员，讲着不知道哪个地区的方言，既粗俗又极具肉感，轻易地就能将少年们的性欲撩拨起来。  
“哥……”李周宪舔了舔干燥的唇瓣，趴在孙轩宇的肩膀上，半躲在他身后，好不容易才将视线移开，就看到孙轩宇通红的耳尖，再向下看去，孙轩宇的西裤中央可疑地隆起了一块。  
孙轩宇微微偏过头，就看到小孩目不转睛地盯着自己的胯下，又是害羞又是紧张，默默把李周宪的脸推开。  
李周宪伸手环住孙轩宇的肩膀，又凑了过去，一口咬在那通红的耳尖上。孙轩宇下意识缩了缩脖子，却也没有躲开，直到一点软热的东西触碰到了敏感的耳垂，才让他睁大眼睛向后躲去：“呀啊！”  
“哥，耳朵好红。”李周宪眨眨眼，瞳孔里全是天真。他右手搂住孙轩宇的肩头，左手因为孙轩宇的躲避而滑到那凸起的锁骨上，随后便直起腰去亲吻那线条流畅的下颚。不安分的手灵巧地解开衬衫上面的纽扣，从敞开的领口钻进去，摸上那细腻的锁骨。  
轻吻顺着下颚一路滑到脖颈，李周宪凭着心意胡乱舔吻着，张嘴咬上那上下滑动着的喉结。  
孙轩宇连忙伸手捂住他的嘴，掌心却被湿软的舌尖不住舔弄着，酥麻的感觉从掌根泛起，缓缓蔓延开来：“呀啊你这孩子怎么……”  
李周宪却仿佛听不到一样，只热切地贴近他，扭转身体坐到孙轩宇的面前，胯下紧贴在一起。不等孙轩宇再说什么，李周宪柔软的唇就贴上了他的嘴角，咬咬吻吻的。  
孙轩宇连忙推开他，有些慌乱地想说些什么，就看到李周宪一脸委屈地看着自己。  
“哥……”李周宪嘟着嘴，拉着孙轩宇的手掌，触碰着自己的腿间。孙轩宇触电般想要抽回手，自己的下身却也被轻轻按上，李周宪咬了咬唇，“哥，摸摸我吧？”  
李周宪的身体挡住了大半个屏幕，高高低低的呻吟声和肉体拍打发出的粘腻水声却还盘旋在房内。孙轩宇看着他急切的目光，深深地吸了口气，缓缓抚上李周宪半硬的胯间。


	2. Chapter 2

5.  
李周宪正在长个子，整个人都细细瘦瘦的，此时坐在孙轩宇的腿上，正好蜷在他的怀中，顶靠在那舒服的肩窝上。大手在李周宪的胯间摸了几下，很快就被一包炽热硬挺的东西填满了掌心。他伸手去解孙轩宇的腰带，皮扣碰撞发出的清脆响声，拉链摩擦的声音交织在一起，听上去暧昧又旖旎。  
少年小心又兴奋地抚摸上孙轩宇的腿间，棉质内裤被顶起一大块，略高的体温从指腹掌心传递过来，火烧似的蔓延全身。李周宪闭上眼，埋在那满是氯气味的衣领中，感受着孙轩宇变得急促起来的呼吸频率。  
自己的裤腰也被人解开，隐秘的器官隔着柔软的棉质内裤被揉搓着变热变硬，外人的触碰是那么的刺激，李周宪觉得小腹控制不住地收紧，陌生的快意一股股涌上来。孙轩宇抿了抿唇，扶着李周宪的腰侧去脱他的裤子。  
小男生的幼茎笔直又干净，一点点刚冒出来的耻毛搔刮着孙轩宇的手背，带来细小的痒意。李周宪坐直了起来，有样学样地摸上那紧实的下腹，去扒孙轩宇的内裤。内裤被堪堪拽到跨下，因为姿势的原因不便脱下，就只露出勃发的阳茎。  
“哥…好大，好好看……”李周宪不由地赞叹出声，孙轩宇已经十六了，身上的肌肉匀称修长，像一只优雅的豹子，勃起的器官也是，红润笔直，前端饱满圆润，高高地竖立在胯间。  
孙轩宇被这句话堵得不知道该如何回应，支支吾吾了半天也说不出一句完整的话，只好垂着头抚慰李周宪的性器。  
李周宪随着自己的心意呻吟出来，他快进入变声期，嗓子又奶又有些喑哑，低低地吟叫喘息起来，有着说不出来的性感。他朝前挪了挪，用自己前端顶上孙轩宇的茎身。两根性器抵靠在一起，酥麻的快意蓬勃涌出，让人腰背发麻。  
孙轩宇向后靠去，一手支着自己，另手抚慰着李周宪的性器，自己的则被李周宪双手握着，和他自己的东西抵在一起磨蹭撸弄。二人的铃口都溢出了些清液，顺着滑下濡湿了指根，让动作变得更为顺畅起来。  
李周宪又靠近了些，细长的双腿夹在孙轩宇的腰侧。他毫无章法地撸弄着，用自己硬挺的前端去顶弄孙轩宇柱头下方的凹槽窄缝，隐忍的喘息声便突然在耳边响起。他连忙抬起头，就看到孙轩宇的眉头紧紧皱着，整齐的牙齿咬住自己的下唇，却仍然挡不住忘情的呻吟。  
“哥……”李周宪咽了咽口水，手上的力度加大了不少，指腹贴着柔嫩窄小的铃口不住打圈摩擦，想逼出更多更美妙的声音。孙轩宇的喘息和电脑中女演员的呻吟交织在一起，李周宪却只能听见孙轩宇隐忍压抑的吸气声，眼里也满满地映着他的身影。  
孙轩宇急促地吸着气，掩盖在衬衫下的胸膛上下起伏着，红晕从耳根一路蔓延到脸颊脖侧，往衣领下扩散。李周宪紧紧盯着他，心中全是燥热不安的悸动感，总觉得看不够，还想看更多……  
突然大腿肌肉一阵酸胀，李周宪不由地叫出声来，同时小腹一紧，半白的浊液就喷射而出，溅到孙轩宇的下颌和脸颊上。  
李周宪正沉浸在高潮的甜美余韵中，甘美的快意令他大脑一片空白，好半晌才发现孙轩宇脸上嘴角旁的浓稠白浊，登时惊讶到不知道怎么办才好。孙轩宇也愣住了，脸上湿湿凉凉的，诧异中自己也射了出来，精液半洒在李周宪的衣摆和手指上。  
“啊…哥……”李周宪终于找回自己的声音，连忙伸手去擦，却将白浊晕开染到那殷红的下唇上，“哥、对不起——”  
孙轩宇向后躲了躲，不停地眨着眼睛：“啊……没事没事，我擦掉就好。”说罢便下意识地舔了舔唇，嫩红的舌尖舔掉了一点白色的稠液。  
李周宪简直要大脑当机……哥…轩宇哥……舔了他的……虽然不是有意的，但是……实在是太过刺激了……也不知道自己是怎么从孙轩宇身上下来的，李周宪怔怔地出着神，倚靠在床边。  
孙轩宇抽了湿巾过来，先仔细地帮李周宪擦干净，再草草擦拭了一下自己，就连忙将裤子穿好，道：“我……我去倒点饮料来。”  
他急匆匆地走出房门，又突然折回来，将碟片退了出来，才再次离开。  
6.  
李周宪倚靠在床沿，扯了扯衣摆。上面还残留着一点湿漉漉的痕迹，星星点点的，是孙轩宇方才射上来的。  
逐渐软下去的性器又有了抬头的迹象，他撑着床面站了起来，然后猛地倒在床上。柔软的被子上全是孙轩宇的味道，干净又清爽，像太阳般温暖。李周宪侧躺着，手又按捺不住向下伸去，握住重新苏醒的器官。  
他的脑袋轻轻地磨蹭着柔软的枕头，半阖上眼。色情碟片中的画面突然出现在脑海中，女性雪白的胸乳不断闪过，随后变成孙轩宇不住起伏着的胸膛，半掩住的凸起锁骨，红到滴血的耳垂，紧实窄瘦的腰肢，和难耐压抑的喘息……  
不知道哥的胸摸起来是什么样子的，平日里二人去游泳也互相看过裸体，偶尔还一起洗澡，但是除了手臂肩膀，他好像还没摸过轩宇哥别的地方。他的胸肌会像女人一样柔软吗，他的腰肢会被碰一下就轻轻颤起来吗？  
这样想是不是不太正常？但是李周宪无法停止自己的想象，他一手揪着床单，一手迅速套弄着，蹭着枕头发出断续的低吟。  
孙轩宇站在厨房里，又用湿巾仔细擦拭了一遍脸颊手掌，随后就站着放起空来。就算他们的关系亲如兄弟，做这样的事还是太……害羞太奇怪了，但是他根本没法拒绝李周宪，弄成现在这样的局面也有自己的原因。孙轩宇垂着头反思，好一会儿才反应过来自己是来倒饮料的。  
冰箱里的凉气让他冷静了些许，孙轩宇发现隔层最里面还有两罐果汁，不由地思考起为什么自己刚刚没找到，如果最开始他找到了果汁，早早地回了房间，是不是事情就不会这样。  
想这些有的没的也没用了，孙轩宇晃晃脑袋，拿起果汁回房。一推开门，就看见李周宪正侧躺在他的床上，小臂不断地摆动着。  
像是怕被人发现一样，孙轩宇迅速回身关好房门，对着门板面壁不敢回头。  
“哥、轩宇哥……”李周宪半睁开眼睛，软软地叫了几声。  
孙轩宇简直大脑当机，根本不知道现在该做什么该如何回应，作为一个哥现在他应该怎么办？谁来教教他啊？  
……总之，先把饮料放下来吧。他深深吸了口气，回身将饮料放在桌上，再抬头，就看到李周宪双眼亮亮地盯着自己。那澄澈双眼中带着直白的欲念和纯真，交织在一起看上去十分纯洁。  
孙轩宇走到床边坐下，张了张嘴却不知道说什么好。  
“哥~哥摸摸我吧。”李周宪眨眨眼，原本揪着被单的手摸上孙轩宇的手背，“哥摸得好舒服。”  
“啊、这……”孙轩宇结结巴巴起来，耳尖又泛起红晕，“这不是能随便在别人面前做的事啊。”  
李周宪思索了一下，突然问道：“那哥自己一个人做过吗？”  
孙轩宇饱满的唇瓣不住地翕张起来，好半晌也没有漏出一个音节，他早就进入青春期，做这种事很平常，但是被李周宪一问，就……就很害羞，虽然也不知道是在害羞些什么。  
李周宪看着他的神情突然变得慌乱起来，不由地幻想起孙轩宇一个人自慰的情形，那健美的大腿内肌会伸展开来，细细颤抖，红润的唇瓣会溢出甘美低沉的呻吟，高潮时俊秀的眉头会紧紧蹙在一起，既难耐又愉悦。  
光是这么想想，手中的性器就更硬了几分，李周宪拉着孙轩宇的手腕，拽着他一起躺倒在床上。  
双手交叠着撸弄起来，李周宪又窝进孙轩宇的怀里，一手抚摸上那结实的胸口。  
很弹，很软，比想象中的手感还要好，就算隔着一层衬衣，也能感受那肌肉细腻的触感。李周宪闭上眼，贪婪地吸着孙轩宇的气息。  
孙轩宇僵硬了一会儿，随后破罐破摔一样，开始主动套弄起手里的性器。只想快点帮李周宪解决，然后让今天的事情翻篇。  
略显粗糙的指腹剐蹭过柔嫩的小孔，掌根抵着敏感的根部与紧绷的囊袋，李周宪胡乱地揉抓着孙轩宇的胸口肩膀，闷哼一声又泄了出来。他松开手，躺在床上不住地喘息着。  
孙轩宇撑起身体，衬衫被拽的乱七八糟，露出一片光裸的胸口和背心肩带。他不敢看李周宪，起身去拿了纸巾过来清理。  
李周宪餍足地躺着，任由孙轩宇为自己擦拭，抿着嘴一直笑。孙轩宇用余光看到他开心成这样，总觉得该说些什么，但是他不擅说教，干脆就一直沉默着。  
反倒是李周宪率先开口：“我知道哥说的是什么意思，这种事不能随便在别人面前做，也不能随便跟别人做，得跟喜欢的人做才是。”  
孙轩宇点点头，就听到李周宪继续说道：“可是哥就是我喜欢的人啊，从这——么小的时候起就最喜欢哥了~”  
“这不一样啦。”孙轩宇帮他拿来丢在地上的裤子，伺候小朋友穿好。  
“才没有不一样。”李周宪挺着腰拉好内裤，嘟着嘴反驳着。孙轩宇只揉揉他的脑袋，说一会儿吃了饭就睡吧。  
李周宪点点头，困倦感后知后觉般席卷而来，含糊地应了声。  
孙轩宇平常睡觉习惯上空，可是今天发生的事情让他颇有危机感地穿好了睡衣。  
第二天再起来，李周宪枕着孙轩宇光裸的手臂，瞬间感觉幸福地不行，他往孙轩宇怀里钻了钻，鼻尖蹭上光滑细腻的肌肤。  
至于为什么孙轩宇的衣服第二天会不见，就得问他晚上自己在梦里干什么了。  
7.  
“哥，去海边吗海边~”李周宪环着孙轩宇的腰，被吹得猎猎作响的校服贴在他的身上。几个月过去了，李周宪抽高不少，再站在后座上会有点危险，此时坐下正好可以结结实实地搂住孙轩宇的腰身，把下巴搁在他肩膀上。  
“好啊。”孙轩宇是不会拒绝他的。  
李周宪笑起来，下巴尖尖的，但是脸颊上又有两个很深的酒窝，看上去好像长大了，又好像还很稚嫩。他收紧手臂，紧紧贴着孙轩宇的脊背，张嘴咬了咬眼前的耳垂。  
孙轩宇天天被他咬咬舔舔的，都习惯了，骑车的速度都没半点变化。  
待期末考试结束，两个男生定好车票酒店，把妈妈们收拾的两大包行李假装提上，前脚关上门就把厚重的背包放在门口，只带上自己收拾的小包就踏上了旅途。今天天气很好，温度不算太高，明媚的阳光从车窗外洒进来，照在孙轩宇雕像一样的侧脸上。  
李周宪带了一个拍立得挂在胸口，在列车上就拍掉了一盒相纸，全部塞进胸包里放好。  
大海特有的咸腥味顺着风被送过来，树林逐渐远去，视线变得开阔起来，碧蓝的天空与宽广的海面相接，将天地连成一片。  
二人下了列车，直接坐巴士去了海边。待到了此行的目的地，李周宪在原地跳了几步，兴奋道：“哥，跑吗？”  
还不等孙轩宇回答，李周宪就飞也似的朝海滩方向奔跑起来。咸湿的海风温柔地包裹住全身，呼吸间都带着咸咸的味道。温暖的阳光晃得人睁不开眼，把郁积的疲惫全部扫光。  
今天是工作日，游客很少，李周宪一路跑到海滩边，把包和相机一丢，脱掉凉鞋外套就跑进了海中，随后一下扎了进去。微凉的海水瞬间裹住每一寸肌肤，又将他托出水面。  
“哥——”李周宪将湿漉漉的头发撸到脑后，朝着孙轩宇的方向挥了挥手。  
孙轩宇慢慢跑过来，先将李周宪脱得乱七八糟的衣服捡起来放好，才脱了上衣鞋子扎进水里。水中的孙轩宇简直就像健美优雅的人鱼，窄瘦的腰肢上下起伏了几下，便破开海水游向了远方。  
海面上波光粼粼，海浪一股接着一股涌上，孙轩宇正游得开心，突然发现不远处的李周宪仰浮在水面上，一动不动，无神地看着远方。  
这是溺水的征兆！孙轩宇心中警钟大响，急忙向李周宪身边游去，他用胳膊架住周宪的下巴，带着他一齐游回岸上。  
孙轩宇搂抱着李周宪的肩背，焦急地将他放躺在海岸边，侧过他的脑袋帮助他吐水。一点点海水流了出来，李周宪却还是闭着眼睛。孙轩宇立刻扶住李周宪的下颚，捏紧他的鼻翼让他张开嘴，准备做人工呼吸。  
深深地吸了口气，孙轩宇俯下身，将嘴里的空气徐徐吐进李周宪的口腔中，却莫名遭到了抵抗。他心中疑惑，然而还未反应过来，后脑就被人勾住了。  
柔软的舌头灵巧地钻进孙轩宇的口腔中，扫过整齐的齿列，剐蹭着尖尖的虎牙，最后缠着他厚实的舌叶吸吮舔弄。李周宪的手臂上沾了很多细沙，此时紧紧贴着孙轩宇光裸的肩膀磨蹭，激起一阵微小的酥麻感。  
“呀啊！”孙轩宇连忙推开他，却在对上李周宪笑盈盈的双眼时又沉默了下来，只好无奈地揉了揉他的脑袋，“吓死我了，没事就好。”  
李周宪怕他真的生气，贴上去撒娇道：“对不起哥，不会再开这种玩笑啦。”说完眨巴眨巴晶亮的眼睛，抿着嘴巴露出两颗酒窝。  
孙轩宇摇摇头表示没事，却不肯让他再下水，两个人就在岸边捡贝壳玩。快到正午，太阳烤一烤，原本湿透的衣服就被晒干了。李周宪把捡到的贝壳仔细挑选了一下，直接用外套兜住包起来带走。  
二人随便解决了一下午饭，反正孙轩宇吃啥都香，李周宪只要和孙轩宇一起吃就吃啥都香。顺道去把酒店入住办理了一下，冲个澡再去外面逛逛吃吃。  
时间过去的很快，转眼太阳就一点点沉进海平面。他们来到另一处海滩边上，孙轩宇垂着头，沿着别人走过的脚印再走一遍。  
李周宪举着拍立得对着他的背影拍起来，海浪拍打在岩壁上，发出舒缓的白噪音，海鸥在暖黄的天空上飞过，羽翅划开空气发出呼啸的响声。夕阳将二人的身影越拉越长，李周宪看着孙轩宇的背影，突然觉得世界变得很安静，要是可以一直都这样就好了。  
天幕转黑也像是一瞬间的事，海滩很快就陷入一片黑暗。孙轩宇停下了脚步，半回过身，抓住李周宪的手。浪潮声，风声，远处摊贩吆喝的声音，和二人微不可查的呼吸声心跳声，李周宪闭上眼，紧紧回握住孙轩宇的手。  
也不知走了多久，孙轩宇停了下来：“要回去吗？晚上有点凉了。”  
“再走一会儿吧。”李周宪摇摇头，突然发现了什么，指了指孙轩宇的身后，“哥，你看那边。”  
远处有一点亮光规律地闪烁着，孙轩宇眺望了一会儿：“啊，是灯塔。”微弱的光束转过来，堪堪勾勒出他的侧脸，李周宪举起相机，按下了快门。  
拍立得缓缓吐出相纸，李周宪将它收进包里，和孙轩宇一齐盯着那闪烁的灯光。  
远离城市的海滨有着炫目灿烂的星空，二人却像是在海上飘荡的船只，静静地看着一点微弱的灯塔。


	3. Chapter 3

8.  
“有没有看到刚刚那对兄弟啊？”坐在监视器前的工作人员对着进来休息的鬼怪扮演者说。  
“啊？啊——”轮班休息的女生摘掉了头上乱糟糟的假发，露出一张满是血浆的惨白脸颊，“是不是那对高高的小帅哥啊？紧紧拉着手的。”  
“是啊哈哈哈，那个弟弟好像刚进来就很怕啊，一直躲在哥哥身后。”  
“他们到我面前的时候，弟弟一直在说‘哥，好可怕呜呜，哥我能牵你的手吗？’搞得我都不好意思出去吓他们了！”  
“那你还不是跳出去了，还用最恐怖的脸……救命啊你看屏幕里的你哈哈哈哈。”  
“呀啊——！这种地方别给我放大啊——”  
“是说，他们俩眯着眼睛还真可爱啊。”  
“这位亲故你的想法很危险啊……”  
此时，被工作人员谈论许久的那对兄弟正在鬼屋的出口处休息着。李周宪趴在围栏上，整张脸皱在一起，神色之痛苦像是被人狠狠打了一顿。孙轩宇拍抚着他的肩背，颇有些担心地盯着他：“没事吧？要不要坐下？”  
李周宪摇摇头，半侧过身子抓住孙轩宇的手臂：“哎一古，哥，太恐怖了啊……”  
孙轩宇的手往上移，摸了摸他的后脑，安慰道：“辛苦你了，要不要去吃个冰淇淋？”  
“好——！”李周宪的眼睛立刻变大了起来。  
“那你坐旁边等我。”  
孙轩宇头上戴着李周宪进园就买给他的棕熊头箍，双手拿着巧克力草莓芝士三色球雪糕小跑过来，看起来又大只又可爱的。李周宪笑眯了眼看他，恐惧的余韵早就消散，只一脸幸福地接过冰淇淋：“谢谢哥~”  
李周宪拿着冰淇淋，却一个劲猛盯着孙轩宇，直到他哥舔了好几口才自己吃起来。冰淇淋很甜，但是都没有李周宪眼神里溢出来的蜜甜。  
“接下来去哪呢？”孙轩宇托着下巴扫视起来，看到了从树梢中冲出来的摩天轮，于是向那边指了指，“要不要坐那个？”  
“好啊。”李周宪不假思索地同意了。  
当他们走到摩天轮下时，李周宪才发现这玩意好像比他想象中来的更为高耸巨大。  
“啊……”李周宪紧紧抓上孙轩宇的手，还是上了摩天轮。摩天轮的空间比看起来要大的多，但是李周宪却稳稳地坐在座位的最中间，紧紧搂着孙轩宇的胳膊不撒手。  
孙轩宇捏了捏周宪的手掌：“对不起啊，让你这么害怕，早知道就不来游乐园玩了。”  
“啊、没有……虽然有点怕，但是。”李周宪连忙解释起来，“但这是哥为了给我庆祝生日，我得好好玩才是啊。”  
“况且哥在我身边，也就没那么怕了。”  
“轩宇哥，不要放开我啊。”  
孙轩宇静静听着，重重地点了点头。座舱缓缓上行，地下的树木行人越来越小，李周宪趴在孙轩宇的肩膀上，眯着眼往下看。十月的太阳很好，既不刺眼也不冰凉，是刚刚好的暖和的阳光，游乐园的设施上涂着漂亮的彩漆，在阳光下闪闪发光，简直像童话世界一样。  
摩天轮缓缓转到最高点，孙轩宇侧过身子，脸上挂着有些腼腆的笑意，真挚地对着李周宪说。  
“周宪啊，没有为你准备礼物，游乐园的项目对你来说好像也太刺激了。但是，生日快乐呀，恭喜你又长大一岁了。”  
“哥……我在哥心里已经长大了吗？”  
“对呀，你是大孩子了。”孙轩宇摸了摸李周宪的头顶。  
于是李周宪露出了一个有些复杂的表情，高兴中又夹了些沮丧，他立马低下头眨了眨眼，然后抬头道：“哥，今天我真的特别开心，真的很谢谢你攒钱买票，为我过生日。”  
“……哥，我真的好喜欢你啊。”  
“我也喜欢你呀。”  
“我和哥的喜欢是不一样的。”  
孙轩宇又揉了揉李周宪的脑袋，笑到眼睛弯弯的：“是一样的吧。”  
9.  
李周宪睡不着。  
他睁开眼睛，慢慢适应了屋内的黑暗。  
从游乐园回来后，他们顺理成章地一起回家吃饭、分蛋糕、睡在一起。孙轩宇睡得很沉，侧躺在他身旁，宽宽地肩膀将被子顶起来，透着风。李周宪贴过去，从后面搂住他，鼻尖抵着裸露的后颈。  
孙轩宇睡觉不喜欢穿上衣，李周宪的手掌正好贴在他光裸柔软的下腹上。熟悉的沐浴乳的香味混合着皮肤特有的干燥气味，一齐钻进鼻腔，李周宪闭上眼，深深吸着气，本想就这么睡过去，心中却像被浇了一勺热油，烧的难受。  
“……哥？”李周宪轻声喊道，右手又搂紧了几分，“哥你睡了吗？”  
回应他的是含含糊糊的哼声，孙轩宇转过身，正面窝进李周宪的怀里。  
李周宪的下颌擦过孙轩宇的肩头，被那凑得过分近的脸吓了一跳。他的声音又放轻了几分，像恋人间的撒娇呢喃，带着难掩的欲望：“……哥，摸摸我吧？”  
“嗯？”孙轩宇哼了个鼻音，眉头微微扬起，像是在梦里思考这句话是什么意思。好半天才抬了抬手，用指尖虚虚地摸了摸李周宪的额发。  
李周宪咬着下唇，心中五味陈杂，只好紧紧抱住孙轩宇，用已经兴奋起来的下身贴着他厮磨。孙轩宇的手虚虚地放在李周宪的锁骨胸口上，含糊道：“嗯……怎么了啊周宪……”  
“哥不想摸，那就蹭蹭吧。”李周宪伸手拉下自己的内裤，又去扒孙轩宇的裤子。  
内裤被拽动的时候，孙轩宇才猛然惊醒了过来。入眼是一片黑暗，和模糊的人影，他只能感觉到一具灼热的身体正紧紧贴着自己，还试图脱掉自己的内裤，连忙伸手阻止：“呀啊……干什么呢？”  
还带着浓浓睡意的嗓音听起来又软又糯，李周宪小腹一紧，勃发的欲望又涨大了几分，反手与孙轩宇十指紧扣。  
硬挺的东西隔着内裤紧贴着自己，孙轩宇用没被牵制住的手去推李周宪。  
李周宪向后躲了躲，随后伸手从孙轩宇的腋下穿过去，脑袋正好枕在他的手臂上。他凑上前去，胡乱地亲在孙轩宇的下巴嘴角上：“哥，我想要……就蹭蹭好吗？”  
孙轩宇被人枕着手拉着手，就是想拒绝也逃不开。李周宪就当他答应了，挺腰将火热的欲望插进那结实双腿的缝隙中。蜻蜓点水般的轻吻到处落下，李周宪亲了还不够，又用自己柔软的脸颊去蹭孙轩宇的脸。  
敏感的下体被人这样磨蹭，孙轩宇也不由自主地起了反应，被束缚在内裤中的东西顶在李周宪的下腹上。  
“哥……”李周宪几乎立刻感受到了他身体的变化，语气中带着压抑不住的欣喜雀跃，松开孙轩宇的手去拉扯他的内裤。  
孙轩宇涨红了耳根，急忙去抓李周宪的手，结果反而被扣住手捏了捏指缝。不知怎的，就突然无法抵抗了……  
李周宪亲了亲孙轩宇的下唇，将他的内裤半褪下，随后将灼热的欲望顶进了腿缝中。  
二人的下身牢牢贴在一起，孙轩宇半勃的器官被夹在他们身体中间，随着李周宪每一次挺腰抽动，都会磨蹭上二人绷紧的腹部，变得越来越硬。李周宪一边在那柔软的腿根处摩擦，一边伸手握上孙轩宇怒涨的男根，快速撸弄起来。  
“嗯——”孙轩宇控制不住地喟叹出声，被枕到发酸的手臂虚虚地环住李周宪的肩膀。  
火热的欲望不断地擦过鼓涨的囊袋和柔软的会阴，带来一股股难以言喻的快感，干涩的抽插又让柔嫩的肌肤火辣辣地疼起来，孙轩宇紧紧皱着眉，心里乱成一团。  
“哥、轩宇哥……”李周宪贴着孙轩宇的下巴不住地喘着气，腰臀大力地前后摆动着，简直要撞进孙轩宇的臀缝中。窄小的铃口徐徐溢出一些腺液，让抽插变得不再那个干涩，湿滑的液体涂满了腿根，每次进出都发出细小的淫糜的水声。  
孙轩宇的耳根红到要滴出血来，在黑暗中都能看出一点淡淡的血色，他感受到李周宪蓬勃激烈的心跳，心中又是困惑又是爽快，鬼使神差般伸手按上李周宪的手背，与他一齐抚慰自己。  
李周宪再也无法忍耐，抬起头直直地啃咬上孙轩宇的嘴唇，舌叶顺着唇缝探入口腔，深深地吻了下去。  
二人把被子床单射得乱七八糟的，粘稠的浊液溅的到处都是。李周宪半搂着孙轩宇的后颈，舔了舔他的嘴角，等气息缓和了些，才低声道。  
“哥，我对你的喜欢是这种喜欢。”  
10.  
“……哥，哥。”  
“……轩宇哥。”  
孙轩宇睁开眼睛，就看到李周宪正站在他面前，轻声唤着他。  
“啊、周宪。”孙轩宇张了张嘴，却发现自己发不出声音，只能在心里回应他。  
“哥，我要走了。”李周宪抓着他的手，嘴角上扬扯了个笑容，看起来却比哭还悲伤，“哥不喜欢我，这段时间也给哥带来困扰了吧？哥，再见了……”  
孙轩宇努力地想要发出声音，喉咙却像被人死死掐住一样。  
不是……不是那样的，不是你想的那样的。  
李周宪松开手，缓缓向后走去：“哥，再见啊。”  
闹钟响了起来，孙轩宇再次睁开眼睛，才反应过来刚刚是场梦。他伸手按掉闹钟，抓了抓凌乱的头发，又重新倒回床上。仔细算算，和李周宪分开也四年多了。孙轩宇按了按额角，又想起了四年前……  
有眼睛的人都能看出来，孙轩宇和李周宪闹变扭了。李周宪生日那天两人还好好的，第二天一大早孙轩宇就急忙回了家，随后就一直躲着周宪。双方的家长都有些担心，但是小孩子自己的问题，也还是要靠自己解决，就都没说什么，任其自然。  
孙轩宇很混乱。  
他上课的时候在思考，吃饭的时候在思考，游泳的时候在思考，洗澡的时候也在思考，思考了很久很久，上课走神被老师提醒了好几次，游泳游错道，洗澡因为时间太长被队友以为掉进下水道里了，只有饭是好好吃完了的。  
孙轩宇脑中的跑马灯跑回了李周宪一家刚搬来，他们刚认识的时候，周宪才那么点大，就甜甜地笑着喊自己哥。周宪上小学后，他就去一年级接他，两个人一起拉着手回家，在空地上和朋友玩耍打闹。再大一点了，孙轩宇就带着周宪一起去游泳，在他沉进池底喝饱了水之后再捞他出来。  
李周宪有什么事情第一个就要告诉孙轩宇，有什么吃的也是第一个先给他轩宇哥尝尝。除了父母，他孙轩宇就是李周宪心里地位最高、时刻惦念着的人，他也是真心喜欢疼爱这个弟弟。他们俩的感情是那么的好，可是，究竟是什么时候开始发生变化了呢……？  
孙轩宇按着太阳穴凸起的血管，额角一抽一抽地发疼。  
脑中思绪突然就蹦到那天晚上，和之前很多的晚上。李周宪火热的身体，指腹的触感，柔软的嘴唇，还有眼里满到溢出的情欲与喜欢。还有自己半推半就、欲迎还拒的回应。  
事情到底是为什么会这样，如果自己当初拒绝李周宪的请求，是不是就会完全不一样？如果…如果……  
然而还未等孙轩宇想出拒绝之后事情会如何发展，门铃就合着凌乱急躁的敲门声响了起来。  
他急忙跑到门口，不知道为什么，心中有个莫名的声音告诉自己得赶紧去开门。而到了门前，孙轩宇又久违地慌乱了起来，心脏猛烈地跳动着，无序而疯狂。  
11.  
李周宪比自己想象中的要更平静一点。  
孙轩宇慌忙逃走的时候，上学路上故意错开时间的时候，放学不再来接自己的时候，李周宪都很平静。他知道这是坦白后的必然结果，他也根本不后悔。  
与其拿躁动的青春期当借口，干一些出格的事，不如挑明了说个清楚，坦坦荡荡地表明自己的心意。轩宇哥接受也好，不接受也罢，他们住的这么近，关系总会有缓和的那一天。  
然而天总是不遂人愿的。  
李周宪整个人都快要黏在孙轩宇家门上，按了门铃之后又慌乱地敲起门。轩宇哥今天应该没训练……啊不知道啊！李周宪希望孙轩宇在家，又希望他不在家，门锁发出动静的时候，他的心都快从嗓子眼里蹦出来了。  
门被缓缓推开，李周宪觉得世界都静止了下来。  
孙轩宇回家换了件毛衣，是温暖的红色，好像是新买的，他没见过。好几天没怎么正经碰面，他怎么觉得孙轩宇瘦了，脸都尖了一点。为什么要一脸震惊和担心啊，是太久没见到自己了吗？  
当孙轩宇温暖的手掌抚上自己脸颊时，李周宪才发现原来自己的眼泪流了满脸，不住地从下巴上滴落下来。  
“……哥。”李周宪张了张嘴，嗓子变得喑哑低沉，带着浓浓的哭音。他抬了抬手，猛地扑进孙轩宇的怀里，“哥……怎么办？哥……”  
孙轩宇连忙回抱住他，轻声问道：“周宪啊，怎么了？跟哥说吧？”  
李周宪埋在他的肩窝中，不住地流着眼泪，除了反反复复叫孙轩宇的名字，就什么也说不出来。孙轩宇搂着他回了房，坐在床上拍着背哄他，到最后，感觉肩膀上一沉，李周宪就这么哭着哭着睡过去了。  
孙轩宇看着李周宪通红的眼角，拿了纸巾帮他把眼泪擦干净，还是不知道到底发生了什么事，只好坐在床边陪他。直到孙妈妈下班回了家，看到玄关凌乱的鞋子，才过来敲了敲门。  
听自家儿子说了刚才发生的事，又看到床上睡着的李周宪，孙妈妈一脸纠结地扶了扶眼镜，好半天才开口：“李太太他们家啊……新年后就要搬走了呢。”  
“周宪也要转学了吧……”  
“才会这么伤心……轩宇你要好好陪陪他啊……”  
孙轩宇愣了半晌，才眨眨眼：“……哦、是哦。”  
孙妈妈过来拍了拍孙轩宇的肩膀，将门关上便走了。  
晚饭孙轩宇食不知味，干干地塞完了一碗饭就立马回房了。床上的李周宪还沉沉睡着，时不时吸吸鼻子，眉头也紧紧皱在一起。  
孙轩宇叹了口气，简单地洗漱完，就抱着李周宪一起睡了。


End file.
